Teen Wolf and Victorious Songfics
by OneVictoriousWolf
Summary: Songfics of the Teen Wolf and Victorious characters together. All pairings allowed. First chapter is up. I do not own "Dead Hearts" or any song in this story! MULTI-CHAP! Rated K for now!


**Dead Hearts (Stiles/Jade) **

It's been days since Jade and Beck's break up at Tori's house. It's been awhile ever since that Tori, Andre, Robbie, and even Cat had talked to her or at least hanged with her. She had to be honest, she missed them.

Jade sat in the coffee shop, waiting for a friend she really needed. He was willing to fly away all from Beacon Hills just to be with her. The door dinged and Jade's head popped up. She was expecting a boy with 147 pounds of pale skin and sarcasm as an only defense, but it was just someone else. She lowered in her seat.

A hand tapped on her shoulder and she turned to see Stiles Stilinski. "You made it." She said with a tone of expectation in her voice.

"Of course I did." Stiles spoke as she stood up and gave him a hug. "What's wrong?"

_Tell me everything that happened, tell me everything you saw. _

"Beck and I, uh..." She paused, taking her seat in front of him. "We broke up and none of my **friends **have said a word for me. Not even a "Hello, Jade. It's nice to see you."

_They had lights inside their eyes. They had lights inside their eyes._

"Did you see it coming?" Stiles quizzed.

_Did you see the closing window? Did you hear the slamming door? _

"It pretty much all started with Sinjin's stupid game show, Queries for Couples. He asked a stupid question about the ocean and then all I said was, "I don't go in the ocean." He said the dolphin was just being friendly. Then I bickered along until he shouted "I'm not happy with our relationship". I guess I must've seen it coming. But before all that, I saw him flirting with another girl."

"Wow." That was all Stiles could say. "What did they say about it while you two were fighting in Tori's living room?"

"They just stared. Trina, however, kept on coming onto him; I threw a nearby couch pillow at her and yelled, "Next time, it's a hammer". But after that, they never said a word. But from Cat, it would just be an innocent sounding 'hi'. That's it. It killed me a little."

_They moved forward and my heart died. They moved forward and my heart died. _

"They did they look like. Did they seem afraid of you?"

"Like I said, they were staring. Tori was standing there like an awkward statue. Andre was sucking on his lollipop and watching along like it was some Si-Fi action movie. Robbie was too busy crying and Cat was sitting there, in La-La land as usual. But they were looking at me like I was some mass murderer on the loose."

_They were kids that I once knew. They were kids that I once knew._

"You might not believe me, but I know this is going to blow over pretty soon. If it doesn't, you could always come to Beacon Hills and live with me. It won't be a problem considering my dad likes you." Stiles offered.

"Strangely, I believe you. Even though it just hurts admitting it...my heart's dead because...it feels like they were only hanging around me because Beck was their friend and I wasn't. They act like I'm an ornament hanging down from a tree."

"Let me ask you something; did any of them come after you once you reach ten?"

"No," Jade's voice was fragile and Stiles knew that the young Goth who never opened her heart was broken. "It's what hurts be the most. Really, Andre and Robbie were also my friends until Vega came along. And now, all they do is talk crap about me, like 'Jade's mean. We shouldn't invite her to play poker.' 'Jade's a bitch, she's the queen of the devil'. They always put me down because of that. And know what really, truly hurts the most; Andre, Robbie, Beck or Cat don't even stand up for me anymore like you and Scott used to before I moved."

"Ouch." Stiles said. He started to get flashbacks of the memories of them together, through being toddlers, to infants, to children and to teens.

_Did you touch them? Did you hold them? Did they follow you to town? They make me feel I'm falling down. They make me feel I'm falling down. _

"I'm sorry that you feel that way, Jade." Stiles apologized.

"Sometimes, they seem like they're not real. I don't know why, but they just do. I used to know them. I don't anymore."

_Was there one you saw too clearly? Did they seem too real to you? They were kids that I once knew. They were kids that I once knew._

"It's all going to be okay in the end." Stiles comforted her. "If it's not okay...then it's not the end." Jade just looked up at him and smiled a little. He glanced at her hand and brought his up. He grabbed it and then put her hand in his.

"I don't know what to say next. They go around, acting like nothing happened. You and Scott are far away from here, and even after years of me moving away, you still care. I'm a little shocked."

"Well, someone once said that some friendships never die. And that's true. Scott just couldn't be here because he needed to protect the ones that are in danger. Apparently, there's a lot of the dead in Beacon Hills." Jade chuckled, remembering about her crooked jaw friend.

"It's funny you know. You go around, looking at everyone, thinking that you know them. Some just have a horrible backstory. Some just pretend. Some who actually were true are **dead**. It's really sad, Stiles. It's just sad. I just feel like no one loves me." She started to tear up. He suddenly got up and held her in his arms.

"Hey," He soothed. "I love you. Scott loves you. Everyone loves you. Just not everyone shows it. I love you like I'd live a puppy. I'd love forever if I could." He pressed a kiss on her lips and held her as they walked to his Jeep so she could cry in his arms in privacy.

_They were kids that I once knew. They were kids that I once knew. Now they're all dead hearts to you. Now they're all dead hearts to you. Now they're all dead hearts to you. They were kids that I once knew. They were kids that I once knew. _

**A/N: How was that for a first chapter, huh? Well, this is a multi-chap song-fix. Feel free to enter songs that you may feel relates to one of the ships. Here's the list of ships to do. **

**Andre/Lydia - Friendship or Romance **

**Andre/Erica - Friendship or Romance **

**Andre/Allison - Friendship or Romance **

**Andre/Stiles - Bromance or Rivalry **

**Andre/Isaac - Bromance or Rivalry **

**Andre/Derek - Bromance or Rivalry **

**Andre/Scott - Bromance or Rivalry **

**Andre/Jackson - Bromance or Rivalry **

**Beck/Lydia - Friendship or Romance (I'm fangirling because Holland Roden and Avan Jogia met in real life!) **

**Beck/Erica - Friendship or Romance **

**Beck/Allison - Friendship or Romance **

**Beck/Isaac - Bromance or Rivalry**

**Beck/Stiles - Bromance or Rivalry **

**Beck/Derek - Bromance or Rivalry**

**Beck/Scott - Bromance or Rivalry **

**Cat/Isaac - Friendship or Romance **

**Cat/Stiles - Friendship or Romance **

**Cat/Derek - Friendship or Romance **

**Cat/Jackson - Friendship or Romance**

**Cat/Erica - Friendship or Rivalry**

**Cat/Allison - Friendship or Rivalry**

**Cat/Lydia - Friendship or Rivalry**

**Tori/Isaac - Friendship or Romance **

**Tori/Derek - Friendship or Romance **

**Tori/Jackson - Friendship or Romance **

**Tori/Stiles - Friendship or Romance **

**Tori/Scott - Friendship or Romance **

**Tori/Allison - Friendship or Rivalry **

**Tori/Erica - Friendship or Rivalry**

**Tori/Lydia - Friendship or Rivalry**

**Jade/Isaac - Friendship or Romance **

**Jade/Stiles - Friendship or Romance **

**Jade/Derek - Friendship or Romance **

**Jade/Jackson - Friendship or Romance **

**Jade/Scott - Friendship or Romance **

**Jade/Allison - Friendship or Rivalry**

**Jade/Erica - Friendship or Rivalry**

**Jade/Lydia - Friendship or Rivalry**

**Trina/Isaac - Friendship or Romance **

**Trina/Derek - Friendship or Romance **

**Trina/Jackson - Friendship or Romance **

**Trina/Scott - Friendship or Romance **

**Trina/Stiles - Friendship or Romance **

**Trina/Allison - Friendship or Rivalry **

**Trina/Erica - Friendship or Rivalry**

**Trina/Lydia - Friendship or Rivalry**

**It can be anything you want it to be as long as you include title, genre, song title, who it's by and minimum of words (if you want to include that). It doesn't even have to be rivalry; it could be femlash or romance between two guys.**

**SO review and enter your choices! You can even do tri-pairings. You get the idea of that do you? OK. I'm gonna stop talking and let you review. Tootles, cheerio, have a nice night. **


End file.
